


Selfishly, I Want You Too

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis AU, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene set after broodyblue's A Royal Denial! Killugon Atlantis AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishly, I Want You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic is meant to be part of broodyblue's Atlantis AU, and is set after A Royal Denial. Please go read it!  
> I left this intentionally open-ended, and it is up to the reader's interpretation to decide what follows. ;)

“I don't think you realize what you do to me.”

He says this with his hands in his pockets, a couple yards away from the object of his desire. Killua is all lithe grace regularly, but under moonlight he becomes positively ethereal. Leaning against the railing of his private balcony, he looks like something out of a fairy tale. Gon supposes he is just that – what else would you call the monarch of a lost city?

“Oh?” Killua's smile is just a hint mischievous as he directs his gaze towards Gon. He doesn't make an effort to move, content to wait for Gon to approach him. “You make it sound like something to worry about. Is it dangerous? The effect I have?”

Gon makes his way over slowly, finds a spot next to Killua to lean his hip on the railing. His hands remain in his pockets. Killua has made no effort to touch him yet, even though they both know they want to. Still, it's almost a game at this point – waiting to see who will give in first.

He gives Killua's question a few more moments' thought, furrowing his eyebrows before he answers. “Could be.” It is something he's thought about – the thousand little ways this thing between them could go wrong. It's almost worse now than it had been before the coronation, before the dozens of kisses he'd stolen since then. Back then, it had been easy to assume that he was below Killua's notice. How could someone so amazing want anything to do with someone like him? Now, though, he has Killua's attention. He is almost certain he's going to mess it up somehow.

He doesn't have the courage in him to lay bare his fears to Killua, not just yet. He wants to ride out this – this wondrous thing, whatever they would call it, for just a little while longer. Still, his voice dips into a soft, sincere tone, as he admits to the King, “You make me want to be very selfish.”

Killua's pale eyebrows reach towards his hairline. “Do I?” He angles his body to face Gon more properly.

Gon nods, frees one hand from his pocket. He reaches out, captures the edge of a sash hanging from Killua's waist. This doesn't count as touching, he thinks, so he still hasn't lost the game.

Killua's gaze drops to watch Gon's work-rough hand catch the piece of clothing, rubbing circles into it with his thumb. “Well,” he begins in almost a whisper. “It's pretty lucky you're in good with the King of Atlantis, isn't it?” A smirk finds it's way to his lips as Gon looks up and their gazes meet again.

Gon smiles at Killua's playful expression, hums a little to prompt him to continue.

“As King I'll allow your selfishness,” Killua intones, lifting his chin in a regal display while Gon snorts out a laugh. “Come, tell me what you want and we will see if your selfishness is beyond a king's capability to satisfy.”

It takes a moment for Gon's laughter to peter out, but when it does, Killua is still looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Well?” He prompts, shifting a little closer as he considers Gon's face.

“Killua,” Gon replies, unable to stop himself from leaning in. Killua is a shining heavenly body and Gon is caught helplessly in his pull. He lets his eyes take in each part of him – his blue eyes, slender nose, tempting lips. Killua's neck is long and elegant, collar bones and most of his chest bare. Atlantean garb isn't very modest – not even the King's clothes leave very much to the imagination. “ _You know,_ ” he answers in a low tone. Surely, Killua knows how badly he wants.

Momentarily, Killua bites his lip. Gon becomes aware of Killua looking at him, too. Staring at his mouth, to be precise. “I want you to tell me,” he insists, gaze lifting again so their eyes meet. There is a beat, and then he smiles, and says, “I can be selfish, too.” He lifts a hand, brings it to touch the side of Gon's face, thumb tracing just below Gon's eye.

Gon sighs, leans into the touch. He lets his hand reach for Killua's waist, takes hold right above his hip. “You,” he breathes. “I want- I want whatever you'll give me, Killua.”

“Whatever I'll give you?” Killua echos, then draws him in for a lengthy kiss.

They are both a little breathless when they pull away, but Gon nods and answers anyway. “All of it – whatever you'll give me, Killua, I'll take.” It's almost a warning. He locks gazes with Killua, wills him to be certain of this, of them.

Killua's hand is steady on his jaw, the other reaching to run through the wild, unruly strands atop Gon's head. “I have a price,” he says after a moment. “There's something I want, too. From you.” When he looks at Gon, his eyes sparkle with an intensity that leaves Gon's heart skipping the occasional beat. “Equal in value.”

A smile tugs at Gon's lips. “I don't have much to give, Highness,” he tells him softly. “I come from much humbler backgrounds, if you'll remember.”

“And yet, you have what I want.”

“What could a poor, honest scholar like myself have that a King could not find and take for himself?”

Although their banter is playful, something in Killua's eyes softens. “Some things are not meant to be taken without asking.”

Gon feels himself flush a little, giddy with the anticipation of what Killua is implying. “Then ask, Your Majesty, and I will do whatever is within my meager power you meet your wishes.”

Killua narrows his gaze, and his cheeks tint a charming color. Gon can only smile, and think, _You made me say it – it's only fair_.

“It's you, dummy,” Killua managers after a moment. “This, you – I want it. All of it. All you can give me.”

Unable to stop himself, Gon wraps Killua in a strong, steady embrace, pulling them flush together as he presses his face into the crook of Killua's neck. He sways them a little in place, too full of buzzing, glowing happiness to remain motionless. “Done,” he says, as though they are sealing a deal. Killua's arms come up to wrap around his shoulders. “Although I don't think that's an equal trade, you know. I think you're getting the short end of the stick. But shall I kneel now?” He asks with a chuckle. “Pledge myself to my King?”

Killua lets out a displeased grunt and smacks the back of his head, which only makes Gon laugh more. “No!” He hisses. Then mumbles, “Idiot.” There is a beat or two when before he pulls back enough to look at Gon, his expression more serious than before. “Not- Not like that. You're not-” He huffs, searches for words, then starts again. “For you, I'm not-” But apparently that's not right either. “I just want to be me when I'm with you.”

Gon blinks a little, surprised by how seriously Killua had taken his little joke.

Frowning, Killua continues. “It's... It is equal. Just. Just me and you. You're not my subject, and I'm not your King. Not like that. We're... We're friends and we're... we're,” he bites his lip, struggles for a word when neither of them has dared to name this new thing between them. “We're us, together. That's what I want. Okay?”

Gon stares, and blinks again, before finally nodding, feeling a little floored. “I'm... Yes. Okay.” He still has some reservations about the “equality” of it all but... He likes the idea of Killua just being himself for him.

Killua smiles then, and Gon is pulled in by it. Their lips meet slowly, the kiss that follows tender and cautious before Gon dares to run his tongue across Killua's bottom lip. He can feel Killua smiling against him before his mouth opens, allowing Gon to dip inside. Killua's tongue rises to meet his, slowly pushes his back until Killua is acquainting himself with the inside of Gon's mouth and it takes all Gon has in him to suppress the moan that elicits. He only half-succeeds, the sound muffled between their mouths.

Killua pulls away, laughing. “What was that you were saying earlier? About what I can do to you?”

Gon feels his face warm under Killua's sharp, clever eyes and his devious smirk. That wasn't exactly what he had _meant_ earlier. As if there had ever been a hope of hiding how weak in the knees the right attention from Killua could make him. “Mmm. That's- That's part of it, yeah.”

“Part of it?” Killua hums, sounding interested. “Gon, you're making me want to see more of what I can do to you.”

Gon, unable to hold back, groans a little, eyes closed as he presses their foreheads together. If Killua keeps talking like that, he's going to see _exactly_ what he's capable of making Gon feel. He tips his head, kisses him again, then says, “I already agreed to give you whatever you want.”

Moments later they stumble away from the balcony, and into Killua's bed.


End file.
